


EROC!Tale

by ThePriceOfFreedom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused child, Contain aldult theme, Frisk needs help, Like many of my others story, More tag to be added, Multi, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Sorry Not Sorry, and hug, suicide thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriceOfFreedom/pseuds/ThePriceOfFreedom
Summary: Core!Tale went wrong, with an unexpected event with a little special circumstance ends up somehow very differently, creating another AU, like an outcode. But the question is, how long it will last. Frisk needs help, and Sans is deserved to be hated. Not Sans, just my AU's Sans. Will continue if someone interested. A little trouble between rating T and M
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Not so sure - Relationship, Sans/Frisk perhaps
Kudos: 4





	EROC!Tale

"No…please Sans! I promise I will never reset anymore." Frisk begged…this is no longer a game anymore…she no longer wants this anymore.

She thought that no one remembers…she doesn't know her action is selfish…

She has wounded one of her best friends…beyond repair…

But…if she has a chance, then maybe…

Well, no is no…

Sans is dragging her toward the CORE…he is going to…Frisk knows…she just knows…

She doesn't want to die juts yet…she just wants to have a family, a happy life.

She is not ready for this…

"Please no," Frisk said, tears are streaming from her eyes, wetting a part of her sweater…but nothing she said can change Sans's decision…

"Sorry, kid…this is the only way," Sans said, his voice was cold…and Frisk immediately knew, her fate is sealed…

Sans is preparing to throw her down the lava…Frisk can feel the magic of the CORE pulsing…

"Forgive me…" Sans said, his voice is troubled but his bony hand on her neck is tight, almost choking her

She called for help…any kind of help…

But nobody came…

And Frisk closes her eyes tightly…accepting…

To think that everything she has gone through, just to die at the end…

It's not fair…

But who cares? No one ever cares…NO ONE.

Tears start dropping from her eyes into the magma below and before Frisk knows it, she was already falling…and falling…and falling…

It is her life…falling and standing up…and falling again…

But this time…she can't stand up anymore…

And soon, Frisk can feel the intense heat of the CORE on her skin, like melting every part of her body…

IT hurts…

It hurts…it hurt…it hurt…ithurt…ithurtithurtithurt…

SO MUCH…

But she lets go…she gives up…there's no point…

Sans was going to do it again…kill her right on sight when her again…she was going to die anyway…

So why not accept your fate…

"Frisk!" A voice called out, but Frisk doesn't respond. Her mind is playing a trick on her now, right? She is dying…and that familiar voices told her to be determined called out again…but in a distressed tone

"Frisk, listen to me! You have to RESET! You have to say to yourself!" Frisk doesn't care…she knows that it's going nowhere anyway…

She once heard a grey monster said something about someone being scattered time and space…

And what is gonna happen that exactly the same, except you, don't exist…

Maybe it's for the best…it's best that she was gone forever…

It's not like she is wanted anywhere, or by anyone…

Sadly, it's the reason she RESET so much, and then here she is…end up dying, and falling again…

Ironic, if you ask me…

And one last time, Frisk said in her mind.

No…

She has had enough…

Goodbye, cruel world…

"Well, I won't let you die!" Now the voice was clear, and Frisk can see faintly in her last breath a girl in a yellow and green sweater, red eyes, pink cheek with a familiar gold heart-shaped necklace standing before the RESET button…

And like that, Frisk feels her life is giving up on her…and everything went black…

Not the pain…just her vision…

And,…amdnjsjfsmnff…shdbsjnd

.

~~ _ERROR…ERROR_ ~~

~~ _LACK OF DETERMINATION IN CODE…_ ~~

~~ _TRYING TO FIND CHARACTER "FRISK"…_ ~~

~~ _CHARACTER IS NOT EXIST…_ ~~

~~ _REBOOTING…_ ~~

~~ _LOAD FILE?_ ~~

~~ _CHARACTER FOUND. THE FIRST FALLEN HUMAN._ ~~

~~ _PREPARE TO LOAD FILE?_ ~~

~~ _FILE LOADED_ ~~

~~ _GENERATING SCENERY…_ ~~

~~ _HELLO CHARA!_ ~~

.

Chara wakes up, sweating…

Where is she? Where was she? What happened?

All she remembers is hitting the RESET button, and Frisk…

Where is Frisk? Wherewherehwerehwehrewherwhrerfe…

"Chara!" A familiar voice calling for her, and Chara sees a goat monster looking at her worriedly…

"You are alive! I'm alive! We're alive!" Asriel said while hugging her tightly "I thought…we failed…and I don't know…it just so…" Now he said while sobbing…

Asriel is always a crybaby, as always. Wait! Did he remember?

"Frisk…" Chara said quietly, and Asriel looks surprised

"What?" Asriel said in confusion

"Where is Frisk?" Chara said, and Asriel is looking at her like she is crazy or something

"Who's Frisk?" Asriel asked, scratching the back of his head…

"How much do you remember?" Chara asked, to be honest, she is shocked, that completely caught her off guard

"I remember we…failed. I wake like a flower, then suddenly someday, you fall from the surface, and freed us all…and then we are here again. What's wrong?" Asriel asked concerningly

"I…I…" Wait! She falls down…twice? What the hell? Freed the monster? RESET?

But then…where is Frisk? Even Asriel doesn't remember her…

It almost like…Frisk never exist…and everything is still the same…

And something, like a twist to make everything make sense without Frisk…

The thought terrified Chara…

But Chara must get to the bottom of this…surely someone else must remember, right?

That skeleton…he must be…

But he is the one that…

No matter, Chara gonna have a long talk with that little good-for-nothing trashbag.

"Hey, Azzy, it's not like I don't enjoy meeting you again, but there is something wrong…like really wrong. I must find the trashbag so can you move…you are kinda killing me with your hug." Chara said, put in an awkward smile, and Asriel immediately let go

"Oh…sorry." Asriel said in an apologetic tone "But why Sans?"

Oh…so Asriel does remember the trashbag…oh well.

"He remembered the RESET, too. He doesn't hate you for no reason, Azzy." Chara said, and Asriel flinched and looking at the ground guiltily, tears like forming in his eyes

"Hey, hey. Easy Azzy. We both know you aren't exactly yourself. It's my fault to even start that stupid plan…" Chara said, looking away sadly…she should have known her mistake from the start…

Oh well, no use dwelling in the past, now finding that skeleton is important

"But none of it matters right now. Come on, I must go, this is important." Chara said, almost like a pleading

"Can I come with you? I mean…I afraid that…I just…" Asriel said, and Chara understand immediately

"I will be alright. But you are right, you should come with me…that skeleton is a lot stronger than he looks…" Chara said while picking the knife from the table and put it in her pocket

"Self-defense…won't kill anyone," Chara said reassuringly, and Asriel nod…

Okay, it's time to payback, comedian…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the idea is confusing…but technically, Frisk in this timeline is like Core Frisk, but she has much much rougher past…and also in her run, sometimes she killed one or two monsters, and that explains why Chara is there...
> 
> Chara is sympathetic with Frisk's fate, and absolutely will cause drama with Sans after this…
> 
> Anyway, I'm a frans shipper, although that idea seems absurd in this story, if I have a chance, I can't help it! Sorry, if there is, I will tag it in, alright?
> 
> Also, Underpath inspired me apart, if you asked and see this kinda familiar. This is a part of my under-forming Undertale universe, at least that's what I hope so.
> 
> Maybe a reboot for this chapter, and many more for crappy writing.


End file.
